


Nail polish, kisses and Donghyuck's annoying ass

by E_A



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: A little bit of Renhyuck, It's like a point in the middle of a story with romance, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other members will be mentioned, not exactly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A/pseuds/E_A
Summary: Jeno decided to paint his nails and when he saw their little makney sitting and doing nothing he thought it would be fun if jisung tried to do it. Then haechan came over with a camera and things became more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone  
> I'm kinda bad at writing but this ship is getting zero love so I'm going to try my best.

It was Friday night and the boys of nct had all finished practice, recording and every other job they had that day. 

 

Jisung was extra happy because it wasn't only that he was done with everything and was free ,even though he was hardly able to walk after dancing for so long, but it was also the fact that it was Friday. There was no school the next morning, so no studying until midnight, just because he had spent all the day at the company and didn't have time for homework. There would be no people scolding him and telling him what to do. 

 

About an hour after their practice had ended most of the members went back to the dorms or they had other things to do. A few people stayed behind he knew that. Always someone would stay back. He wasn't sure who stayed and who left but it was pretty quiet so he decided that it was safe to stay up a little more and play with his phone. He considered going back to the dorms to sleep but sleeping early on a Friday is a big no. Especially for school kids. Also he was really tired and bored to move much at that moment so he just sat at the big couch of the practice room, he crossed his legs on the couch too and a long sigh of relief escaped his lips. 

 

On the floor under Jeno was wandering around. He had just finished his job in the toilet but well not exactly. He entered the bathroom about half an hour ago but got stuck. It wasn't his fault that the internet in there was good and he lost track of time. He was at the cafeteria, sitting on an armchair in the corner. He opened his back to get some snacks that he wanted. He didn't really know what this thing was made of but it was good and Chenle brought that stuff from China so it was OK. As he got the pack, with the good stuff , out of his back, under it he saw the nail polish that he got last week. It was a small bottle with grey mat color that dried really fast according to the shop assistant. He had totally forgotten about it with all the things he had to do. 

 

Jeno picked up the little bottle and stared at it for a while. It was one day that he at the idea to paint his nails. He was wondering what the fans would say and how it would look on him. He didn't have a problem that he was a male or that he was an idol. Jeno had asked on of the managers the day before he got the nail polish and they were OK with it ,so why not he thought. 

 

He put the snacks back ,got his things and with the color in hand he walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the practice room where they had their last rehearsal. While he was having that long break at the bathroom he could see that his little Jisungie was online the whole time and Jeno wondered if he really thought none would notice. Anyways he got there and once he went inside he saw jisung spread all over the couch.

''Hey jisungie, what are you doing?'s Jeno asked as he sat down next to him. Jisung looked up from his phone and answered a bored ''nothing much'' before he saw what Jeno had in his hand. His eyes lighted up right away and his lips formed a huge grin.

''what is that huyng? '' he asked with a teasing tone in his voice. 

 

'' it's nail polish '' Jeno answered quietly. Jisung saw that his hyung was getting a bit embarrassed so he decided not to push much but maybe he could help him with something. '' and what are you going to do with it? '' he ask a bit more serious this time as he imagined Jeno forcing him to stay still so he can practice painting on jisung nails. He really hoped that was not the case. 

Jeno looked down at the bottle and then back at jisung. 

'' I want to paint my nails and I want them to look good so the managers will let me keep them''he said and held the nail polish so that the other boy could have a better look at it. ''wait so the managers are OK with this? ''he asked. 

 

The older boy nodded .''do you want to help me paint them''he said and flashed an blinding smile on his way. Jisung returned the smile. 

 

The truth was that jisung wasn't really interested in painting nails or stuff like that but he didn't mind them, being already an idol, he was used to it and had learned a few things from the people at the work. But he sertently didn't want his hyung to feel awkward about it, because he could see there was a bit of insecurity behind the smile, and if the managers were cool with it then why not try and help. 

 

He took the color from the other's hand and observed it for a while before he nodded happily. They changed their position and took a pillow .jisung was siting at the same spot with before, the upper half of his back on the wall, the other half on the thin arm of the couch ,Jeno was opposite to him and was getting straddled by jisung and the pillow in the middle so he can lay his hands on.

 

Jisung got right away to work taking jeno's right hand in his, focusing on the fingers and painting slowly and steady so he won't mess things up.  
When he was about to finish the right hand, Donghuyck brustes inside the room making them both jump a little.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked in to the room and headed to one of the corners to get his bag. As he entered Donghyuck saw the other two members and waved at them but only when he was on his way out he noticed what they were doing. " hey guys, what's going on "He ask with a little smile even though he already knew (He has eyes). 

Jisung looks up to him and stops what he was doing but he stays quiet so Jeno answers for both of them with a shy smile. " jisung is painting my nails ".

 

Donghyuck had seen the nail polish in jenos bag before and he really thought t was pretty cool that his friend did what he liked. He was also amazed by the fact that jisung was the one painting them. " Cool but how exactly did you convinced him to do this ? ''he asks Jeno making a motion with his hand towards them. Jeno smiles and jisung goes back to his business ignoring his hyungs. " I asked him and he agreed " he simply says. 

 

" Are you serious?Oh my god. We have to get this on camera. The fans will love it." he practically screams out and runs out of the room. That was mostly to tease the young boy but when he is out he thinks why not and goes to take a camera. 

 

 

By the time he came back jisung was on the other hand and even though he was trying to concentrate on the task in hand e couldn't stop whining about Donghyuck filming the whole thing for real. " I don't want to get filmed right now. I'm not even wearing make up and I look like a m- " 

 

" Hey, hey you little brat I know what I'm doing. I brought to both of you face masks ." he says as he's trying to his own mask on. Jisung looks at Jeno and the latter smiles at him and it turned out pretty cute because of the mask that was put on the lower part of the face and made it look round. No matter what jisung will not let this happen. The older boys were complaining and Jeno could not stay still .he really wonders why is Renjun with donghyuck at this point. 

 

" I have the snacks that Chenle brought us with me and I know you like them. If you let us film I will give you the whole back. " Jeno says to the younger one and both jisung and donghuycks eyes light up at the mention of the delicious treats. " you have left of that thing and you didn't bother sharing with us ? "

 

" why would he share it with you? You are annoying and loud. Even RenJun won't tolerate you anymore ". Jisung says not even looking up to the other . Donghyuck makes a pained expression and put his hand on his chests if his offended. 

 

" OK the kid has been spending too much time with that Chinese devil " he says with a serious face. " Chenle? "Jeno asks confused " No that kid is an angel. The other Chinese that from the moment he got rid of the snaggletooth he thinks he can flirt with everyone like I'm not there " he blurs out and the other two laugh really loud. 

 

" Aren't you two together? " Jeno asks. " oh, hehe are you jealous hyung ? Is this why lately you are at each others throats "." And he means in both ways "Jeno says with a smirk. He had seen some intense staff the other day but he's holding it for blackmail. " yes, no and what the hell that's none of your business. So are gonna take the offer or not cause I'm filming anyways. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it so far !!!!♥


	3. How about a kiss?

Jisung takes a deep breath and goes back to his work now that the older stopped moving to much. Donghyuck starts moving around the room talking to the camera and taking close ups while Jeno explained the what was going on at the moment. 

 

" OK our Jisungie is really concentrating right now so he won't speak much " one of the others says but he wasn't paying attention. 

 

 

 

When he is finally done with the second hand he places Jeno's hands on the pillow that was in between them and looks at them. Donghyuck comes too and films them while praising his work. Jisung doesn't see those days that often, of the other boy not teasing him and actually being that nice, so he thanked him and smiled. 

 

Jisung looks straight up and he sees Jeno looking at his nails and smiling under the mask. Then he takes it off and sends a huge smile to the younger and jisung is pretty sure jeno can't see him at that point. " thank you Jisungie, they are really nice " says the older boy as he keeps looking back and forth between him and the nails. 

 

He smiles too and pics up one hand showing his work to the fans and asking what they think and if they like them. " So now that he did your favor, what will you give him? " Donghyuck asks with hug grin on his face. That is the moment when jisung realizes where he is. There are three elements that are keeping him trapped from what is coming, because he knows them and Donghyuck's face says things are about to get interesting. 

 

So he has a wall and the arm of the couch ,they are sitting on, behind him, he has the back of the couch and an other wall on his right and a very excited Jeno in front of him. The third element is the most dangerous one. 

 

The moment Jisung opens his mouth to respond to his statement DongHuck says something ,with a low voice, he doesn't get and his turns to see Jeno, closer than he was before ,one of his hands on his thigh and the other holding his bicep to keep him steady. " What do you say jisungie " says jeno while looking at him, but before he could ask what's going on his mask gets pulled down, he gets pinned on the wall behind him and a sloppy kiss lands on his cheek and a small peck above his eyebrow. 

 

He is lost at that point. Jeno is still close to him and he is not complaining. But Donghyuck filmed the whole thing. He is looking between the two other boys ,at the empty room and when he comes back he sees that they are laughing and that's his queue to start wining and complaining about it. 

 

"Stop wining about it like you didn't like it, you little brat. "The boy with the camera yells at him making him blush because now he remembered it. 

 

" No I didn't " he says, feeling the blush spreading from his face to his neck. He then feels Jeno staring at him and when he looks at his direction he is met with a blank expression and didn't like it one bit. 

 

He gets Jeno closer to him but before he can say anything to the boy Donghyuck laughs really loud ," I don't know what's a bigger lie, that or Renjun being innocent? " he asks. "RenJun being innocent " the boys on the couch answer in union, laughing a little at that. By the way that's totally going to be edited out jisung thinks. 

 

As they all lough, Kun comes quietly in the room and walks to the boys. "hey boys, what are you doing? " he asks.

 

" oh, hey hyung, look at jeno's nails! " the boy with the camera, turned off at this point, answers. Kun looks at them and smiles at the owner. " jisungie painted them for me " he says and looks up at the still a little flustered boy. 

 

" they are nice, but why is he red like that? " he asks as he decided not to comment on their position on the couch. Donghyuck giggles and answers " he got a special gift for his good work " and smiles at him. Jisung sees Jeno smile at him too but then he remembered what they promised him. 

 

"Hey I still want the snacks " he tells him. Kun got more confused so he ignored that and got back to the thing he came to do. " Whatever, the last manager is leaving for the dorms, are you coming? " 

 

They all nodded and started packing to leave. Jeno throws playfully the bag with the snacks to Jisung along with a smile as he follows Kun, while Donghyuck was going to leave the camera at its place before they all go to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading plus is really late so there will be more typos than usually. Sorry! ♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
